


Heaven on Earth

by DopePie



Category: Angels & Demons (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Patrick is full of regrets and self-hatred, Patrick is not the bad guy, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Robert is in love, Robert loves him anyways, Sadness, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, awkward Robert, cute as fuck, he was forced by his father, reaaally smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopePie/pseuds/DopePie
Summary: I have no self control.Enjoy this spicy fic.





	Heaven on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify that:
> 
> Patrick is not the bad guy here.  
> He was taught that one day he'd have to do such things by his adoptive father (aka the ex Pope) but he regretted them, and tried to set himself on fire but Robert saved him, so he's alive and carries both the Illuminati symbol on his chest and the burn scars on sides and neck from the (failed) self immolation. 
> 
> Also, Innocent Robert Langdon Is Not So Innocent Here.
> 
> Good reading ;)

————————————————————————————————————

Patrick was a man that could bend his mind into forgetting unpleasant or dangerous meetings when he saw it, but since he had met Robert Langdon, he couldn’t tear his mind away from the ‘ruggedly handsome professor’ (as a reported had described the man) for too long.  
Ever since he had left Italy, Patrick had missed the man dearly, his laugh, his awkward smiles and even his methodical way of speaking and analyzing signs and symbols.  
Considering how harshly they had met, in-between a war Patrick had been dragged in, he held such dear memories of Langdon he sometimes wondered if meeting him had been any good for either one of them.

Obviously, when he heard that Langdon was coming back to the Vatican City to personally return the book he had been lent by the Pope, the Camerlengo’s excitement was hardly containable as he ran to his rooms to change.

Robert had never liked planes, and the mere thought of going back to the place where he had almost lost his life multiple times made him even less happy than usual.  
Thankfully, the landing went smoothly and as soon as he got his bag he was in the country, calling a taxi to take him to the Vatican.

During the short travel he checked his phone for emails and messages from his students and his eye got caught by an old email, sent from the Camerlengo months back.

“Dear Robert Langdon,

I sincerely apologize for the way we  
had to say goodbye; me in an hospital  
bed and you barely standing up.  
I wanted to thank you personally  
for saving my life and for giving hope  
to the Church.  
Hopefully, one day, our roads  
will cross again.

Yours truly,  
Patrick “

Robert hadn’t replied for various reasons: he had been taken aback at how informal the email was and at the same time saved it on as many devices as possible to keep it from getting lost.

As the taxi pulled over he looked up to the stairway and his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of two swiss guards waiting for him and the very own Camerlengo, Patrick, waiting with his hands behind his back.  
As Robert hopped down he smiled to the younger man and he saw just how excited Patrick was to see him too, his figure almost shining with light of its own.

When Robert finally reached the top of the stairs after what seemed like hours of walking, he realized how his vocabulary had reduced intensively to a few incoherent words.  
The same thing was affecting Patrick too, who awkwardly stared into the professor’s eyes before looking down shyly and murmuring something.  
“Welcome back, Professor Langdon.” the words hit Robert like a truck and woke him up from his trance.  
He blinked several times before responding.  
“Hi….Camerlengo McKenna” he knew he sounded breathless, and he was, but to avoid the confusion their actions would have caused in the swiss guards, he looked at one of them that led all four inside.  
Robert and Patrick walked next to each other, behind the guards.  
Patrick was the first one to break the silence.  
“Did you receive my emails?” he whispered.  
“I have, and I’m sorry I haven’t replied….yet” he said with a smirk.  
Patrick smiled back but didn’t answer as they headed for the elevator that would have brought them underground to the Vatican Archives.  
————————————————————————————————————  
“I’ll make sure that His Holiness will receive your greetings.”  
Robert nodded and waved at the guard before walking outside in the sun, sighing with his eyes closed and enjoying the warm Mediterranean sun on his face.  
London’s weather was nice, sure, but Robert missed the sun especially during spring.  
Patrick smiled and approached him, stopping when he was by his side.  
“I missed you, Robert.” he said simply, almost shyly.  
Robert opened his eyes and looked at him.  
“I’m sorry for not replying sooner….” he blushed a bit, feeling a weight on his shoulders just by looking at how….sad Patrick looked despite his clear attempt to hide it.  
“Perhaps….I could make it up to you with a cup of coffee?” he tried, at least.  
He wanted to spend some time with him, truly, and his whole body seemed to take a relieved sigh when Patrick’s face lit up with happiness and a pink blush spread to his ears and cheeks.  
He looked up at Robert with a grin.  
“I would….like to” 

————————————————————————————————————

The walk from the Archives to the coffee bar Patrick had suggested was short, but it allowed the men to chat comfortably and catch up on their lives.  
After Robert’s departure, Patrick had been offered to become Pope but he politely declined, accepting to remain the Camerlengo for as long as needed.  
Robert hadn’t travelled much, he resumed his usual courses and was actually surprised to see that new students got interested in them, considering how specific they were. He was glad, nonetheless.

Once in, they sat at a small table next to a window, in front of each other.  
Patrick ordered for both of them and placed his head onto one hand, the other resting on the table.  
Robert smiled at him, and appreciated how the light coming in from the window made his scars look like a map, his mind racing to automatically find hidden secrets and mysteries between them.  
His eyes rose up to meet the younger man’s, those damned eyes that convinced him the first time they met that what he felt in his chest was not a mistake but something more powerful and potentially dangerous: love.

He realized that he must’ve looked creepy, staring at the other, and blushed profusely, looking around and clearing his throat.  
Patrick chuckled and shook his head.  
“Some things never change, do they?” he raised an eyebrow at him.  
Robert chuckled too and looked at his face.  
“I guess they don’t, no.”

As their food arrived they were laughing and trying to keep it down, sharing stories with each other, recollecting also the ones they were part of together, good and bad.  
“Does it hurt to look at?” the professor asked out of the blue., gesturing to his face.  
Patrick simply shrugged.  
“It’s….part of me, I guess….does it look weir-”  
“You look beautiful.” he replied almost too quickly.  
He saw Patrick’s expression change and morph into one that held different emotions in them: surprise, shame, maybe, and affection.  
His eyes widened and he gasped, his mouth forming an ‘o’ as he tried to speak but nothing came out.  
Robert grinned.  
“Sorry, I- I didn’t mean to startle you….” he said and covered his face with both hands.  
When he moved them away he was greeted with a big smile, Patrick’s blue eyes practically glowing with something he couldn’t quite describe, something that couldn’t be learnt from books.  
“Thank you” was the simple answer, and Robert could swear he almost heard the other’s voice quiver.

They actually spent quite some time in the bar because when they walked outside the sky was a beautiful pink and purple color, the clouds reflecting the sun rays below them.  
Robert turned around to face Patrick that did the same and they smiled awkwardly, each waiting for the other to speak up.  
“So….” the professor said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
“….so…” Patrick continued, unsure “how long are you staying here again?”  
“Only two days, I have papers to grade and students to get back to-“ he wasn’t ready for the hug he received from the other, but he welcomed it and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist as the Camerlengo’s own wrapped around his neck.  
They stayed there, comfortably, holding each other close just once more, for a bit longer than necessary.  
“You know, it’s still early, and I desperately need to reply to an email I received long ago….” he said with a smile.  
Patrick pulled back reluctantly with a grin.  
“Maybe I could help you with that..?”  
Robert’s eyes lit up “I’d love that”

————————————————————————————————————

He groaned when Robert pushed him against the wall, slamming the door of the hotel behind them.  
He kissed back hungrily, a rush of lust washing over him as Robert got impossibly close and his hands slid under the Camerlengo’s shirt, slightly cold over his heated skin, creating a delicious contrast that set fire off Patrick’s skin.  
He moaned and broke the kiss to breath and run an hand through Robert’s hair as the older man kissed his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses behind as he sucked hickeys all over.  
Patrick let out a high pitched moan when Robert both bit down on his sensitive neck and rolled one of his nipples with two fingers, the other’s hand in his hair tightening.  
“R- Robert….” he let out an almost pained whisper.  
Robert instantly pulled back.  
“Are you all right? Did I go too far??” he asked worriedly but Patrick rolled his eyes and gently pushed him backwards.  
“Bed. Now.” he pulled Robert’s hand and smiled, falling backwards on the soft sheets.  
Robert could barely register what happened before he found himself falling forward and he held his hands out to land above Patrick, their noses touching as both men smiled and chuckled like idiots.  
The professor quickly returned to his ministrations making Patrick’s eyes fall shut and his whole body shiver, impatient already to get more, more, more of him.

Robert, who was surprisingly good at holding himself back, wasn’t planning on it at all that night. He didn’t know, after that, how long they would have been apart from each other, and he wanted to prove to Patrick that his words were real, that he found him beautiful, that he cared, that…  
“I love you” 

It was a whisper, almost impossible to hear, but when Patrick froze and opened his eyes to look at him he knew he had heard, and Robert blushed.  
He was scared that he had misunderstood the younger man’s intentions to keep whatever that was as a one night stand, but all his worries and doubts cleared away when Patrick kissed him, softly, reverently, and he felt his insides flutter as he kissed back just as softly, filling the space between them with love as his hands moved up to cup his face.  
When they broke apart Patrick was smiling and a tear was rolling down his cheek making Robert’s heart clench.  
He wiped it away with his thumb, caressing the scars that reminded him how much he needed those words, how much he had missed them.  
“It’s true, you know….” he whispered into his ear.  
Patrick nodded “I know….I love you too, Robert” he said nuzzling in his neck.

Robert awkwardly tried to move in a more comfortable position but as he tried to his erection poked at Patrick’s high, making him want to die for ruining such a beautiful moment.  
Thankfully, the younger man just chuckled and grinned, lowering his hand to cup him through his pants.  
“You know, there’s still time after this to cuddle….it seems like you have a problem to solve first….” he swallowed Robert’s groan of approval with a kiss.

They moved apart to unbutton their shirts and pants, along with their underwear, and the silence wasn’t uncomfortable anymore, their quickened breaths and heated bodies returned to each other quickly though, moans and grunts of approval leaving their throats as they ground their hips together.  
Patrick, being the younger and more impatient of the two, broke their kissing session and looked up at Robert  
“Do you want to prepare me or….?” Robert swallowed nervously and nodded.  
He never had experience with another man (considering his already very little experience with women) but he figured it wouldn’t have been much different from a woman.

“Do you have any lube or something similar we can use?” he asked, lowering his voice as if he was scared to be heard.  
Patrick smiled at his shyness and shook his head, leaning forward to take two of his fingers in his mouth and gently suck on them, making sure that Robert was watching.  
When he pulled back he looked up at him, a trail of saliva connecting his lower lip to Robert’s fingers, and he gave a shy smile that, if anything, turned Robert up even more.

He pushed Patrick back on the bed again, kissing his neck as one finger circled at his entrance, making the Camerlengo squirm.  
Since becoming a devoted church member he had made his chastity vote and had been quite respectful of it, so it had been a long time for him as well.  
As he pushed one finger in, Robert’s mouth distracted Patrick from the initial burn, trying to make him feel more comfortable.  
After some minutes of adjusting and moving slowly he added a second one, earning a choked moan from Patrick, whose arms wrapped tighter around his neck.  
“R- Robert….please, ah!” he knew he sounded really needy but he didn’t care, he wanted to feel Robert with all of himself and he needed more than just his fingers.

Robert caught Patrick’s hint and removed his fingers, moving back a bit before looking at him.  
“I don’t….have a condom….” he said.  
Patrick shrugged “I’m clean.”  
The professor smiled “me too. Uh and- Pat?”  
“Yes?”  
“Please stop me if you feel uncomfortable or just want a break or-“ a kiss shut him up.  
He was quick in flipping himself over so he was laying on his stomach, raising his hips so that Robert could slide a pillow underneath them.  
It all felt so natural and right, like they were supposed to be there.  
Robert took his time to admire Patrick’s back, sliding his hands over his shoulder blades and hips, grabbing an handful of his buttocks making Patrick gasp as the other chuckled.  
“Robert, I swear to God, if you don’t move-“ to Patrick’s relief he lined himself and ever so slowly pushed in, giving the younger man time to adjust.  
He groaned and placed his hands on Patrick’s hips while the other man closed his eyes and hummed, relaxing around him.  
“Y- you can move, Robert, I won’t break….” he didn’t mean it in a passive aggressive way, but as a matter of fact.  
He knew Robert was being careful because of his scars and because of how special that moment was for both of them.  
“I’ll tell you if it hurts, I promise” he said softly, and Robert seemed convinced enough to pull back and start moving, back and forth, making Patrick’s heart skip a beat and his legs shake.

They set a slow peace, soft pants and hums along with Patrick’s moans filled the room around them as both of them finally were able to connect in a w ay they hadn’t been able to before, but it wasn’t just the action that mattered.  
The intimacy, the trust put by both parts, the love and promise to protect each other was enough to prove that Robert had indeed missed Patrick just as much as the younger man had.

As time went on said man felt confident enough to tilt his head to the side and ask: “Robert….could you- ah….move faster?”  
The professor was happy to oblige as he leaned down to brush his lips over Patrick’s scarred shoulder blade, making him moan and keen, tilting his hips up to meet Robert’s thrusts.  
After a particularly hard one, Patrick’s whole body trembled and he arched his back, letting out a choked sob followed by a moan.  
“Ro- Robert do that….do that a- again, please- ah!” he hid his face in the pillow he was holding desperately onto as the professor’s thrusts sped up and he kept hitting that sweet spot inside him that made him see stars.  
He moaned into Patrick’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he kissed behind the younger man’s ear.  
“Ah! Mhhnn…Robert…ahh..” he moaned in the pillow, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him as his trembling legs helped Robert’s hands on his hips to hold himself up.  
The professor was panting, letting out groans and quieter moans, but he wasn’t any less enjoying this.  
Patrick’s moans, meanwhile, were loud and high pitched, more irregular than the older man’s.  
He mewled in pleasure when Robert nibbled at his scarred shoulder blade, his teeth gently grazing over an hickey he himself had left minutes before.  
Patrick melt in his touch, tilting his head to the side and biting his lower lip, his flushed cheeks and messy hair were a breathtaking sight for Langdon.  
“I did miss you, you know that?” The professor said, that low voice of his sending shivers down Patrick’s spine. He simply smiled and huffed, too breathless to reply right away.  
“I’m g- glad, ah! Oh G-“ he held himself back and Robert chuckled breathlessly.

They were both close, it wasn’t hard to tell, but Robert wanted Patrick to come first just to see his beautiful blissed out face.  
The man was too far gone to even realize that he had pulled out and flipped him on his back, and was now being kissed hotly as Robert thrust back in, not letting Patrick breath as he wrapped an hand around his erection and gave a few strokes, which were all it took for Patrick to scream out Robert’s name and come all over his chest and the professor’s hand.  
Robert groaned at the sight of the man he loved so utterly (and literally) fucked up and he couldn’t hold himself back much longer before burying himself in the tight heat and coming, face hidden in Patrick’s neck as they both collected their breaths.

Robert rolled on his side and sighed, looking at Patrick’s beautiful sleepy face, eyes closed and mouth distorted in a lopsided grin.  
Silently, the younger man rolled to his side to face Robert and snuggled close to the man’s chest, sighing happily.  
Robert wrapped an arm around his waist and felt like heaven was right there, with Patrick. 

———————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't hold myself back, I NEED more stuff of these two gahhh!!  
> Hope ya liked, and as always, leave a comment on what you would have changed/done better, I appreciate it!!  
> Also also, no beta reader, and english is not my main language so excuse-moi for any mistakes lol.
> 
> Ciao ciao!! :3


End file.
